At the time of an automotive purchase the consumer makes selections from a number of factory installed items to fulfill particular needs or desires. Because consumer's desires vary so widely, there are a number of accessories that can be purchased to be installed by vehicle dealers or, in some instances, by the consumer. Pickup trucks are popular vehicles which may be outfitted with various accessories. One such accessory is a front bumper accessory that attaches to the front of the truck for aesthetic appeal or may serve a utilitarian function, such as protecting the bumper, grill or hood of the truck from damage by debris, bugs and insects. Because the front of the vehicle provides headlights and a hood for access to the engine, any accessory added to the front must be carefully designed and installed so that it does not interfere with the operation of the hood or headlights. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a front bumper accessory which is easy to install and align so that it does not hinder operation of the hood or headlights. It is also desirable to have a front bumper accessory which can attach to several different models of bumpers.
Another accessory for a pickup truck is a rally bar. The rally bar is mounted behind the cab of the truck in the truck bed and may provide light fixtures that project light forward of the truck. An advantage of the lights is that they are at a higher elevation than the headlights and may project a beam of light a greater distance and at a higher elevation. Such higher elevation is very useful for illuminating trees and other vegetation during offroad vehicle use. While it is desired to have the rally lights extend above the top of the cab, it is also desirable to have the rally bar which supports the lights unobtrusive and aesthetically pleasing. One problem with rally bars is that a set of rally bars is usually designed for a particular truck bed making it necessary for a dealer to carry a large inventory. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to have rally bars which are adaptable to more than one truck bed.
Another truck accessory is rear bumper. It is desirable for a rear bumper to be easy to install and align so that it does not hinder operation of the tailgate of the truck. It is also desirable to have an aesthetically attractive bumper.